legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S2 P9/Transcript
(Seris and David are seen staring each other down as the other heroes arrive at the sound of the commotion) Cloe: Oh no, not again. Seris:..... (Seris tilts his head to the side) David: Seris please, there is something wrong with you. Snap out of it! (Seris fires a large wave of frosty wind at the heroes, dropping the temperature to sub zero numbers and causing some of the heroes to be pushed back) Daniel: Jesus, that's cold! Brody: I can't see! Seris: Fools...You are just mere mortals. I...am a god. (Seris punches the ground, sending off ice spikes that knock the heroes into the air. Seris jumps up. He throws a punch at Cloe, knocks Brody and the Rangers away with ease and ends it all off with a large blast of icy energy. The heroes all fall to the ground as Seris lands between all of them) Seris: If you wish to beg for mercy, your cries will fall on deaf ears. Now...DIE! (Seris raises his hand as ice shards gather around the room in small piles. They then form into humanoid creatures as they make loud eerie screeching noises. Their arms form pointed tips as the rush the heroes) Lenius: Shit! Garrick, what do we do?! Garrick: I don't know! I haven't seen this much power in one being before! Something is really wrong with him! David: We have to fight! There's no choice! (David throws a punch which shatters one the creatures. He continues to throw several punches at the creatures. Nagisa is seen using his ice sword as he slices them up, Kotoko fires lighting strikes at them, Jack sends them away with his wind. Over with Cloe, she's seen using her E-10 Blaster to shoot at them) Cloe: Damn it! These keep coming how are we- Daniel: CLOE LOOK OUT! (Daniel uses his super speed to rush toward Cloe, grabs her and carries her out the way as a creature was about to attack her. They get to a safe spot) Cloe: Thanks. Daniel: No problem. I- (Suddenly they see ice shards heading toward them. However they are block by a rock wall) Kapralov: You two stop bating eyes and fight! Daniel: R-Right... Kapralov: Cloe Carter. Do you think your powers could- Cloe: NO! NOT AGAIN!! I WILL NOT USE THEM AGAIN!! Lenius: Well do something! We're gonna end up like popsicles at this rate! Seris: Your feeble attempts at defending yourselves will only bring more harm upon your friends! Freeze in the unforgiving chill of death! (Seris freezes the rock wall solid and shatters it, exposing Cloe, Daniel and Kapralov) Seris: There you are... (Seris rushes the three, landing some good hits on Daniel before throwing him aside. Kapralov throws a large rock at Seris that does nothing on impact before he too is pushed aside. He then turns his attention to Cloe) Seris: Once you're all dead, this world will kneel to the chill of winter...No one will stand against us! Cloe: Us? (Before Seris could reply, he is blasted by Garrick's own psychic attack. He rushes to Cloe) Garrick: Cloe you need to use your powers! Cloe: NO!! I will NOT use them again! Not after what happened with that Darkwalker!! (Garrick is about to reply he hears more of those creature's Seris made coming) Garrick: We'll talk about this later! (Lexi is seen rushing outside as she is being chase. As she's being chased, she looks behind her, and holds up a hand. This causes several vines shoot out of the ground which grabs the creatures) Lexi: Feel Nature's wrath!! (Lexi crushes the creatures with the vines) Lexi: *Smirks* Too easy. (Suddenly Lexi sees all her friends and allies get blasted out of the building) Lexi: Guys! Are you all right!? David: *Panting* .... He's coming... (Seris is seen walking out of the building. He forms an ice sword as he stops in front of the heroes) Seris: You mortals still don't understand...You cannot escape death. (More creatures form around the heroes and slowly close in) Garrick: Cloe... Cloe: Garrick? Garrick: If you're not gonna do it, then I will. (Garrick stands and glares at Seris who stops in his tracks) Garrick: Seris! Seris: Stand down old man...Maybe I'll give you a easy death. Garrick: I'm not dying, but you're not killing us either! (Garrick raises his hand toward Seris, causing Seris's eyes to flash white as Garrick is seen inside of Seris's mind, depicted as a frozen wasteland) Garrick: What the...? Where am I? (A deep voice echoes across the wind) ???: Garrick Vons, welcome...to our home. (Suddenly, a large blue dragon lands in front of Garrick) Garrick: No...It can't be. (The dragon starts to speak, revealing it as the voice's source) ???: Welcome...to the end! (The dragon opens it's mouth and roars before going in to devour Garrick, causing his spell to break on Seris's mind) Seris: Nice try old man. Garrick: That...That's impossible! Daniel: What did you see? Garrick: I...I saw- Seris: That is not important! NOW FEEL THE CHILLS OF DEATH! (Seris starts to create an powerful energy like blast, which he shoots at the heroes. The attacks which causes a massive explosion. After the explosion the heroes are all seen on the ground defeated. Seris is seen walking toward them) Seris: This is the price you pay "heroes". Cloe: *Turns over* Seris.... Please.... Seris: There will be no mercy for any of you... (Seris takes notice of Daniel who groans. HE starts to walk toward him) Cloe: *Gasp* No... no Seris please... (Seris walks over to Daniel, grabs his neck, and lifts him up) Seris: I remember a while ago I held you like this,ready to impale your heart with pure ice. Daniel: S-....Seris.... Cloe: Seris... Please... Don't do it... I'm begging you... Seris: *Forms ice sword* Now "Prince" .... Any last words? Daniel:... Is it worth it...? Seris: .... Yes. Its so worth it. Cloe: Seris... NO!! (Seris prepares to kill Daniel when he feels something hit his head) Seris:...... *Turn around* Who...Dares...? (Seris sees David standing there, un-morphed and head lowered) Garrick: Kid.... Don't... Seris: *Tosses Daniel* You stupid mortal. For this insult, you will serve as my first sacrifice! David:.... *Starts to glow with a red aura* Seris: Hmm? (Suddenly Kotoko starts to glow with yellow) Kotoko: Huh...? What the...? Nagisa: *Glows Blue* This again...? Daniel: *Glows blue* What is this...? Kapralov: *Glows Brown* Huh?? Lexi: *Glows Green* I feel weird.... (Suddenly the 5 colors shoot out of the 5 and head toward David. Seris look confused at this as the 5 colors go into David. He lifts up his head, opens his eyes with glow bright red) Jane: What... Just happened...? Daniel: David... Did you just...? Seris: What did you do mortal? David:..... *Takes a step forward* (Suddenly after that first step, David appears behind Seris) Seris:... *Looks behind him* WHAT??! *Steps away* Cloe: Wha- How did-?? Seris: YOU DAMN MORTAL!! (Seris creates his ice blade and swings. David however blocks it with his arm that is covered in ice) Lexi: Did... Did he just- (David lifts up his foot and stomps hard. The ground shoots up behind him which cause Seris to go flying) Seris: WHAT!?!? (David lifts up a hand which causes several vines to shoot out of the ground and wrap around Seris. They slam him on the ground repeatly) Jane: Is... Is David doing this??? Nagisa: Yes... He is... Kotoko: Bro what's going on?? Nagisa: David did something like this before. He fought Masaru doing this. The best way I can describe this: David absorbed our powers. Lenius: Absorbed??? Kapralov: He has this power...? (The vine slams Seris again before sending him up in the air) Seris: WHAT IS THIS?!?! (Suddenly Seris sees David up in the air with him, using eletrcity to let him fly. He starts to punch Seris a few times before hitting him with an upper cut. Seris reaches the limit of how far he goes, David floats next to him as he charges eletricity before releasing it on Seris causing him to cry in pain. David throws a downward punch sending Seris to the ground. David floats down as Seris gets up and looks at David in surprise) David: Seris, it's time that this all stops... (Seris is shown shocked as he steps away) David: I'm sorry, but you made me do this! (Seris is knocked back as David throws a punch at his face. Seris lands on the ground as David walks over to him. David goes for another punch, but Seris suddenly starts yelling and groaning as he starts to get up. He grabs his head as he stumbles around, speaking gibberish) Daniel: Seris? Lenius: What's wrong with him?! (Seris continues struggling before the glow in his eyes disappears) Seris: Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD! (A blue wave of energy bursts from Seris's body as he falls unconscious, the armor melting away from him) David:..... Lenius: Is.... Is it...Over? David:.... *Stops glowing and falls down unconscious* Garrick: *sighs* Guess so. (The heroes walk over to the two. It then fades in to Seris waking up in his room confused) Seris: What...? (Seris gets up but is suddenly hit by a wave of nausea before he vomits in a nearby trash can) Seris: Oh what the hell?! ???: Seris you're up. (Seris looks up and sees Marion holding a book) Seris: M-Marion??? What are yo- *Vomits some more* Jesus Christ!! Marion: Take it easy. You had an ordeal. Seris: What the hell happened...? Marion: I wasn't around, but I heard you use that armor again. Seris: That... Armor..... Marion: You were able to stop before anyone died so that's good. You were out cold though. I offered to look after you when I heard. Seris: You... You did...? Marion: Yeah... I felt I should do something useful after everything.... Seris: Yeah well...Not like I deserve it. Marion: I know but...It felt right you know? Seris: I guess. Marion: We did find something in the archives though. Something I think you should see. Seris: What is it? (Scene cuts to Marion and Seris entering a room with an open book on a table) Marion: Look. (Seris looks at the pages and finds illustrations of the same Dragon found in his head) Seris: Mirzak? The old Dragon Ice God? Marion: Garrick was reading through this old book after your fight. He found something inside it...Something scary. Seros: What do you mean "Scary"? (Seris turns the pages and finds a picture of Mirzak with a human using ice powers. The paragraph mentions how Mirzak created one of the first Gifted with elemental powers...A Gifted named Chris Lorthare. Seris reads this and stumbles back in shock) Seris: No...No fucking way. Are you guys saying...? ???: It's true. (Garrick steps out of the dark) Garrick: That dragon in your head was Mirzak, and you are one of his descendants. (Seris stares on shocked) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts